This invention relates to interactive channel number entry systems. More particularly, this invention relates to interactive television channel number entry wherein after each digit is entered, information associated with the entered channel or information to assist the user in channel entry is displayed.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems are increasingly providing more television channels to viewers. Viewers have traditionally been able to remember the channel numbers of their favorite channels. However, as more channels become available, this is not always possible. Users may only remember the approximate location for a desired channel number.
Television systems have recently been released that use component services. In such systems, there may be several related component channels in a digital multiplex. There is currently no convenient system that allows a user to easily tune to such component services and channels.
Program guides implemented on set-top boxes are available that allow a user to enter a channel number with a remote control. Shortly after the channel number has been entered, the program guide tunes the set-top box to the entered channel and automatically displays an overlay bar on top of the video for that channel. The overlay bar may contain the channel number and associated program listings information such as the title of the current program for the channel and the channel's call letters. This type of program guide requires that the user remember the exact channel number to which the user desires to tune.
In an available e-mail reader application, users may search for the names of a desired e-mail recipient by typing letters into a box as a list of potential recipients is displayed. As each letter is typed into the box, the list moves to focus on the names that begin with the entered letters. This type of application does not work with channel numbers.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for facilitating channel number entry.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a system for displaying information in response to each digit entered during channel entry.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a system for displaying a list of channels during channel entry that may be associated with the entered digits.
It is also an object of the invention to notify a user when a channel number is related to component channels during channel entry and allowing the user to tune to one of the component channels.